Wheelchairs are a means of transportation for a significant portion of society. Some wheelchairs include adjustable seating systems, such as for example adjustable seat cushion assemblies. The adjustability of such seating systems allow a user of the wheelchair or a therapist to adjust various aspects of the seating system in order to position or support the wheelchair user.